Alone and Cold, I Will Slip Unremembered
by MetalRaven
Summary: Another sad Invader Zim. NOTE: I am not Jhonen Vasquez. I don't own Invader Zim. WARNINGS:Blood, bad words, and death


disclaimer:I dont own anything. At all. Just this idea and the fic. This was inspired by Somwhere by Within Temptation. You really should listen to it. **By the way, for ZIM LOVERS, I tend to make Zim really depressed. I don't know why, but I do. (dont worry i love Zim too)So, if you don't mind Dib and Zim depression and Gir AU, read on! PS-YES! ANOTHER PAK REFERENCE! Oh, and I don't like writing about Minimoose, so I left him out.**

Warnings: **DEATH**, **blood**, **mild swearing**,and **SUICIDE**

**enjoy**

* * *

Dib moaned in his sleep. It had been a long time since he had gotten more that a few minutes worth of that state, and he was very grateful for it. He was spending all of his time spying on Zim, trying to make something out of every little thing he did. Some times he was successful, and for years he had been. But, the other skool kids were teasing him more than ever now, at 15 and in 9th grade.The names just got worse. He was lucky if someone only made fun of his head.

Zim's plans weren't getting any more creative either. It was like the two had entered into a downward spiral _together, _which was extremely odd. He would mope around skool, only doing the minimum on work, and even his random bouts of "THIS IS EARTH FOOD THAT I AM EATING!" and "I AM NORMAL!" were long since gone, and replaced with, "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'm as normal as I can be..._sigh_..." Zim was being very weird. Weirder than usual.

Dib decided to check it out. After skool that day, he ran over to Zim's base. He peeked in the window, and when he saw no one, barged in. He flushed himself down into the computer room.

Inside that room was Zim, and Dib could've sworn that he heard sobbing noises from his direction. He walked up to Zim, making sure he was quiet, silent as a mouse. Peeking over Zim's shoulder, he saw an open journal with non-English scribbling, and something bright red on the countertop.

_No..._Dib thought. _Not him...anyone but him..._

"Zim?"

Zim's antennae perked at the noise. He turned around, angry. "What do you want, Dib-human? My pen, it has broken!" He unveiled a red-barreled pen, which was spurting red ink. Dib felt like an idiot standing there, almost feeling concerned.

He laughed menacingly. "Ha! To think I was even a bit concerned about you! Why would anyone even think anything nice about a no-good, ugly Irken idiot like you, Zim? Not me, not at all!"

Dib angrily stormed out of the base. Up and out of the tube he went, leaving an annoyed, and frankly, frightened Zim behind. He picked up the pen and wiped off the blood, put the sharpened nib back on, and unhearthed a half-empty glass of water. He was lucky that he had heard Dib coming down, or he might have had some explaining to do. Some serious explaining...but he heard...so he was fine, right?

As he left Zim's base, Dib laughed to himself. "True, why _would_ anyone care about that idiot Zim? He's so stupid, and lucky that the earth is even _more_ stupid, or else he would have been in serious trouble right now. Dib mumbled to himself,_Too bad the humans are all so idiotic._

* * *

The next day at skool, Zim wasn't in attendence. Over the course of two weeks he hadn't been there. Dib didn't actually care; this had been the best skool week of his entire life! But, he couldn't help wondering about what had happened to his enemy.

He ran to the base as soon as the bell rang. He had an idea about what happened to Zim, and he didn't like it very much. Not much at all...

He flushed himself all the way down into the base again only to find nothing. On the computer's house map, a light blinked in the room labeled "Sleep-Room", which he figured inclined to the bedroom. Dib rushed back up into the house into the bedroom, to find Zim there, back to his face.

_Zim..._

Zim didn't look too well. His skin was a mint color instead of a strong grassy hue, and his antennae were drooping. He was shaking visibly, and was muttering in what Dib guessed was Irken. It was then that he realized what looked so different about Zim...

His PAK was gone.

"Zim!" Dib ran over to him. All of Zim's energy was gone, and he could barely speak. His eyes were a dull red instead of a nice magenta color. He also had a bloodstained shirt and tear stains on his face,

"Zim...What's happened?"

He weakly pointed to his PAK, which was lying on the ground. Water had been dumped purposefully onto it after its removal so that if he had put it back on, it wouldn't work.

"Why Zim?"

According to Zim's PAK countdown, he had3 minutes left. Quickly, he said, "C-computer...Irk-Eng...j-jounAL!" The last syllable was accented by a yelp of pain that caused Zim to grab his stomach. His red eyes were filled with pain. "I-it...exp-plains w-why..."

"Don't die Zim, please, come on..."

Zim looked contently into Dib's eyes. "T-there is no place for me here..."

The PAK was ticking into 60 seconds remaining. Dib got a frantic look on his face, and choked back sobs. "I didn't mean what I said the other day..."

"G-goodbye Dib..."

"Zim!"

At ten seconds to go, Zim looked up into Dib's face, and smiled. With his last good breath, he said, "Don't worry. Somewhere, there is a place where they will accept a failure like me...Let me go...D-Dib..."

A large cough racked his small body, making him gasp. Finally, though, the breath of life left him behind, and made Dib alone in that room. Suddenly, a thought came to him. _Where's Gir?_

He figured that journal was the answer. Going down into the base, he got the book from where he had seen Zim with it. Dib opened the black leather book, and saw the same Irken writing as before. Remembering Zim's instructions, he turned on the Computer, and scanned the page. Thewords transformed themselves into English, and he saw that, amazingly, the whole book had been translated. He flipped until he got to the date two days beforehe didn't go to skool.

**Diary,**

**Today my Tallest sent that Invader Sploodge to tell me that I was a joke. They didn't even know that earth had existed, and just wanted me out. This makes me so sad. I have no friends, and the closest thing to one is that Dib person, who hates me to the core. Nobody notices me. Only Gir, and he too has noticed my sadness. He asked me to deactivate him...forever. Oh, I don't know if I can live here anymore..._Zim_**

****

**Diary,**

**This earth day was terrible. I haven't been to that ugly human skool in a few days...weeks? I don't know the date anymore. I don't know anything anymore. I didn't eat anything these past 3 days, and today I drank earth water. It felt good running down my throat, burning its way down. I loved it. I felt alive, I felt...somehow, that I deserved this pain. I am not able to be considered Irken, not in the least. I am not good enough to be considered a being deserving of life. Maybe I should deactivate Gir and do something to myself..._Zim_**

**PS: Dib visited me today. I heard him coming down, and hid my water and cuts. I pretended my pen broke and the ink went everywhere. He said that he didn't care about me, and that no one ever would. I think that might just be what threw me over this edge, but I can't be sure.**

****

This was today's date:

**Diary,**

**Gir was deactivated today. He wanted his death, and so I granted the wish. Now the only wish left is my own. I'm sorry, little book, but this is my last entry as a living Irken thing. I welcome death, and will gladly undo my PAK and leave myself without its life-sustaining properties. I finally feel like I am a person, not just a little screw-up invader. I feel...happy. Do you think that proposition is odd? I always feel happy when normal beings feel sadness...I said I was a screw-up. Oh well..._Zim_**

**PS: I lied. Right now, I am in the lab, my PAK gone. It's only been thirty seconds, so I feel fine. I dumped water on it so that it wouldn't work anymore, in case I changed my mind. Dying will be easy now. Alone and cold will I slip unremembered. This is my wish, and my inevitable future. Everyone that you ask will agree that they will not remember Zim. It is good this way. So, maybe, just maybe, I will become a ghost, and haunt in death instead of life. That is more comforting. Now, I must go. It has been just under two minutes, and my chest is tightening. If I ever write again, I know that my death deal did not work, and I am even a bigger failure, now with a weakness. Farewell..._Zim_**

****

Dib couldn't believe it. He was practically the cause of the whole thing. It made him so sad, so depressed about everything. He wondered if Zim had any poisons or something.

He searched the lab. He had found some bottles written in elegant English labled "Irken Medication", "Use in PAK Failure" and another, "My Irken Water Medication-Will Make HumanFatally Ill to Water". This was what he wanted. There were three pills in there, which he totally devoured. Dib ran up the stairs, feeling woozy from the overdose.

He got a glass of water, and filled it to the top. Dib held the glass high, tears falling. "To Zim, the only person that every saw me," he toasted. Raising the glass to his mouth, he had second thoughts.

_Do I really want to do this?_

**_Yes Dib, do it. You deserve it. Drink the poison. Nobody wants you. Membrane doesn't know that you exist, and Gaz hates you to her very core. Drink it, and be happy._**

_I shouldn't do this...no...dying isn't the answer..._

**_Drink the poison, Dib. You already overdosed. If that doesn't kill you, thenhumanity will. Humans need water, Dib. You will get thirsty. All liquids have a watery core...or else, if you do not drink, you die of thirst. There is no way out._**

He knew that what his consciousness had said was true. Dib would die soon, no matter what. He raised the glass to his lips once more, and drank his poison, a happy, content look about him. He walked up to Zim's room with the diary, and sat next to him.

* * *

Gaz wondered where her brother was. He hadn't been home in four days, and the skool board was wondering why he was out. She had to go find him, or her father might be arrested. She would be an orphan, and she liked the way her dad always left her alone. Gaz needed to find Dib.

The only obvious place was Zim's house. She ran all the way there, and banged on the door tiredly. With no answer, she barged in. Gaz ran up the stairs and checked every room. With only the bedroom to go, she knew her brother wouldn't be in there with Zim. But, he _had_ been gone awhile...she decided to check it out.

The sight made her gasp. Her brother and Zim were sleepingsoundly on their sides nextto one another. Their hands were joined, and both hadsmiles on their faces. Gaz was so angry at her brother at that moment.

"Wake up, Dib! C'mon!"

She shook her brother, and slapped his face. When her hand hit cold, clammy skin was whenshe realized that neither were breathing. She gasped, and quickly rearranged themselves back to the way they had been.She whipped out her cellphone to call for an ambulance.

Sometimes, when everyone in the world is asleep, you can see lights on in that house. But, who can prove such things if nobody is awake to see it? Some such people say that some myths are better left...buried where they are. Nobody remembers anyone living in that house, nor anyone named Dib. If nobody knows, and nobody sees...how can you prove that they had even existed?

Again, some things are better left buried.

* * *

Metal: OK! I am also very proud of this little fic of mine. As you can tell, I like to do a little "epilogue" type of ghost story explaining the deaths. And Zim always commits suicide! Omg, I have to fix that. okay, so tell EVERYONE about me! RR!


End file.
